


Sweeter Than Wine

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo thinks Dee’s kisses are sweeter than wine, but what effect are Ryo’s kisses having on Dee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter Than Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Ryo, Kisses Sweeter Than Wine,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 3, Act 8.

Ryo has always considered Dee’s kisses to be sweeter than any he’s ever experienced. Compared to Commissioner Rose’s forceful and definitely unwelcome kiss a few hours earlier… Well, there’s no comparison. That had been so demanding, an attempt at conquest, but Dee, even on the occasions of his most determined pounces, has never been so uncompromising.

When Dee kisses him, it’s always with a softness, a coaxing, teasing seductiveness that undermines Ryo’s determination to resist his advances. Dee’s tongue sweeping across Ryo’s lower lip is like a request; please let me in? Ryo’s lips always part automatically, allowing Dee to deepen the kiss, his own tongue shyly flickering against Dee’s, tasting and testing. 

It’s like that now. All he’d asked for was a kiss, so that he could test out his theory, but Dee inevitably had to take it further than they’d agreed. Even so, Ryo can’t quite bring himself to push Dee away; sweeter than wine, sweeter even than honey, Dee’s lips against his own make Ryo tremble and want to melt, to drown himself in sensations that feel so sinfully good they should surely be against the law.

 

OoOoOoOoO

 

Dee sighs into Ryo’s mouth, feeling his partner start to respond almost against his will. God, he can never get enough of this. Every time he kisses Ryo it feels like he’s drowning in sensation, like Ryo’s lips are somehow touching him everywhere all at once. Honey sweet lips parting willingly at the brush of his tongue, allowing Dee entrance to Ryo’s mouth, free to taste and explore…

Those kisses go straight to his head, and to every nerve ending in his body, making him painfully excited, leaving him longing for so much more. He never wants to stop, always has to force himself to pull back before he takes things past the point of no return. Sometimes, Dee believes he could almost come just from kissing Ryo, heart thundering in his chest, his whole body quivering with need and desire. How Ryo can just not realise the effect his kisses are having is beyond Dee’s comprehension.

Not so very long ago, he was half mad with jealousy, ready to go and tear that bastard Berkeley Rose to shreds for daring to kiss his Ryo! Then Ryo had admitted to punching Rose out, when not once had to done anything worse to Dee than the occasional half-hearted shove. To cap it all, then he’d actually asked Dee to kiss him. Sure, he’d insisted on just a peck on the lips, but… Oh hell, like Dee was ever gonna just leave it there.

So here they are, on the sofa at Ryo’s place, and they’re kissing because there’s no way Ryo can say he’s not into this and kissing back, not with the way he’s clinging to Dee and pulling his shirt half off. So naturally, Bikky has to burst in.

Nursing his bruises, Dee sighs again, but not from pleasure. How far things might have gone if the House Ape hadn’t shown up when he did, Dee guesses he’s never gonna find out; at least not today.

The End


End file.
